New Doctor
by WhouffleSmutQueen
Summary: Clara's eyes shot open when she heard a woman's voice saying, "Well, this is definitely a surprise." She swallowed hard before turning around to see a woman with long blonde hair in the Doctor's clothes. "Doctor?" (Whouffle smut one-shot)


**Hello lovely readers! Just a warning, if you don't like lesbian smut then don't read! This is in the case of the Doctor regenerating into a woman, so there will be woman on woman sexy times. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

Clara shook her head as she looked at the Doctor's face, gold light slowly covering it. "No, Doctor. You don't have to change. Please, he won't be you." She said, doing her best to hold back her tears.

"Clara." He choked out, caressing her cheek for just a moment. "Everything will be fine, but you need to get back!" He pushed her away, golden light shooting from his hands and face.

She turned away, the light blinding her. The TARDIS shook with the pressure of the regeneration energy, and Clara gripped onto the rail to stop herself from falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about the fact that her Doctor was gone. When she turned around some new man would be standing there, taking the place of her Doctor.

When all the shaking stopped she kept her eyes shut. She heard heavy breathing, the heavy breathing of someone different. Someone who was not her Doctor, someone who would never be her Doctor. Her eyes shot open when she heard a woman's voice saying, "Well, this is definitely a surprise."

Clara frowned in confusion, wondering if she had just heard that voice in her head. She swallowed hard before turning around to see a woman with long blonde hair in the Doctor's clothes, now no longer fitting. "Doctor?" Clara croaked.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Clara! I've got me a new body! Isn't that exciting! There seems to have been quite a change though. Didn't know I could change gender." The Doctor brought her hands up to her chest. "Whoa, this is definitely surprising." Her hands went down to her bum. "Eh, had worse."

Clara looked at the Doctor in shock. Her old suit no longer fit and was hanging sloppily off her shoulders. She was still taller than Clara, that wasn't very surprising, by a good two inches. Clara swallowed again before taking a tentative step forward. "Um, Doctor." She mumbled.

The Doctor pulled at her hair and frowned. "Damn, still not ginger!" She turned to Clara and her face softened. "Clara, are you alright? I know it's different, but… I don't know. We'll be okay!" She took a step forward, putting a hand on Clara's cheek.

Clara, almost instinctively, brought her hand up to rest on the Doctor's. "I think I'm okay." She said, rubbing her index finger on the Doctor's hand, silently studying the soft skin of her knuckles and long fingers. "I'll be okay." She managed a weak smile.

The Doctor smiled back and sighed contentedly. She pulled her hand away and spun around. "This new body could work!" She started flipping switches on the console. "Right after I change we'll go on an adventure. I know a great planet we can go picnic on! The people there are the nicest you will ever meet! Well, except for that one time they tried to use my friend as a test for diseases. Actually, we probably shouldn't go there." She turned to Clara. "You pick! I'm going to go change real quick, and then we can take off!" She ran down the corridor, leaving Clara alone in the console room.

Clara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She put a hand on the console. "We're going to be okay, right?" She asked the TARDIS. Surprisingly the TARDIS made a sound that she thought was meant to soothe her. Clara nodded, and looked around. "Is this even possible?" The TARDIS didn't respond. "Right, I'll take that as a yes, because if it was impossible then it wouldn't have happened." She put her head in her hands. "Oh god, how am I supposed to explain this to Artie and Angie?"

"How do I look?" The Doctor asked, running into the console room.

Clara looked up, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the Doctor standing there, looking absolutely beautiful.

She was wearing tight blue jeans that got wider at the bottom, allowing them to flow over her dark blue converse. She wore a tight black leather jacket that accented her finely shaped breasts. Underneath the jacket was a red jumper, and her curly hair cascaded over her shoulders like a blonde river. She had put on light red lipstick, causing her beautifully shaped lips to be even more noticeable, and her cheek bones did not go unnoticed.

"Well?" The Doctor asked, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

Clara cleared her throat, trying to tear her eyes away from the Doctor's lips, but they were _very_ distracting. "Well, um. You look…" She took a deep breath. "Incredible." She answered.

The Doctor smiled wide and ran up to the console. "So, where to first?" She asked, already flipping levers and pressing buttons.

_The bedroom._ "Um, I couldn't think of anything. I don't actually know any good places." She mumbled.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Did you say something about Artie and Angie earlier? I haven't seen them in a while. How about we pay them a visit! I'm pretty sure I have that book for Artie somewhere. Signed by Amelia Williams herself! An… old friend gave it to me." She started looking around for the book.

"Well, we do have a lot of explaining to do. You know about," She gestured to the Doctor. "This."

The Doctor looked confused at first, and then her eyes went wide with realization. "Oh! Yes, I suppose you're right. We could always try to explain regeneration to them, and we can just tell Mr. Maitland I'm a friend from Uni." She went down the stairs to underneath the console. Clara head some clatter of things being thrown before an excited, "Aha!" The Doctor ran back up with an Amelia Williams book in hand. "Here it is! I'll be his favorite person in the world if I give him this! That little scoundrel."

Clara chuckled and shook her head. At least some things about the Doctor hadn't changed. She took the book and examined the signature. "Amelia Williams. Did you know her?" Clara asked.

The Doctor nodded slowly before saying, "Yes. I did." Her voice wasn't filled with the same joy and excitement before, and Clara knew she had struck a nerve.

She reached over to hold her hand, squeezing it lightly. "Sorry, shouldn't have brought it up." The Doctor frowned at Clara in confusion. Clara looked down at their hands and pulled away quickly. "Sorry." She said quickly, turning away to hide her blush.

"No! Don't be sorry. It's just, I wasn't sure if you… since I'm a… you know." The Doctor stammered.

Clara turned back to her, smirking slightly. "I still have the same feelings for you, Doctor. You're still the Doctor after all. Why should they change just because you changed?" She held her hand again, loving how soft it was.

The Doctor smiled back at her, squeezing her hand. "I don't know. They shouldn't I guess."

Clara used her free hand to caress the Doctor's cheek. "You're right. They shouldn't." She leaned up to place a gentle kiss against the Doctor's lips. The kiss lasted longer than she had expected, not that she minded. Surprisingly the Doctor didn't flail, but she gently put her hands on Clara's waist. The Doctor's tongue rolled across Clara's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Clara's mouth opened, and her tongue slid out to meet the Doctor's.

After a few minutes they both pulled away, Clara's eyes gently opening. She looked up at the Doctor, searching for any kind of doubt. When she couldn't find any, she threw her hands around the Doctor's neck and pulled her down for a more forceful kiss, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy.

Things got heated quickly. The Doctor gently pushed Clara against the console, keeping her arms securely around her. She pulled away once more, worry evident on her face. "I… don't know what to do." She said quietly.

Clara smirked and flipped them around so the Doctor was the one pressed against the console. "Don't worry." She said, pacing a feather light kiss against her lips. "I'll show you." She whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek before moving back to her mouth.

Clara's hands gently but quickly went down to unzip the Doctor's jacket, pushing it off of her shoulders gently. Their kissing became more frantic, both of them wanting to get on with things. Clara pulled off the Doctor's jumper, revealing a not very stylish bra. "We need to go shopping." She said, only half joking, against the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor chuckled lightly. "What'd you expect? Never been a girl before." She replied, nibbling on Clara's bottom lip playfully.

The Doctor's hands went down to Clara's legs. Luckily she hadn't worn leggings with her dress today. Her hands brushed against her legs lightly, causing Clara to moan. They definitely needed to get on with things. "How far away is the bedroom?" Clara asked.

The Doctor wrapped her arms around Clara's waist and started gently pushing her forward, walking towards the corridor, their lips still locked. The TARDIS must've moved the room closer for them because it took them only a minute to find it.

Clara let the Doctor lie down on the bed while she quickly pulled off her dress. She crawled on top of the Doctor, kissing her neck while unbuttoning her jeans. The Doctor raised her hips, allowing Clara to pull down her jeans. Clara softly pressed her thumb against the Doctor's panties. She could already feel her growing wet. She rubbed her thumb against her, eliciting a moan from the Doctor.

"Clara." She said, reaching her hand down to find hers.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

The Doctor shook her head frantically, pushing her hand down, causing Clara to rub against her. "God, no." She exclaimed.

Clara smirked, moving her hands up to pull down her panties. Once they were out of the way she bent down and pressed a kiss against her slit, holding the Doctor's hand away. She looked up to see the Doctor with her eyes squeezed shut, her free hand grasping onto the sheets of the bed. She licked up her slit gently, causing another moan to come out of the Doctor's mouth. Clara loved that sound. She licked up her slit once more, before carefully pushing a finger into her.

"Clara!" The Doctor called, obviously not familiar with this kind of pleasure. Clara squeezed her hand as she found her clit, flicking it with her finger. The moan the Doctor let out made the wetness in between Clara's thighs grow. Clara entered another finger into her, thrusting in and out.

She moved up, fingers still thrusting, to her breasts, kissing the skin in-between them. She let go of the Doctor's hand and brought it up to massage her own breasts as she licked circles around the Doctor's left nipple. She could almost feel the ecstasy shooting through the Doctor as she lightly bit her nipple, moving on to the other one.

The Doctor still had her eyes squeezed shut. She cried out as she reached her climax, her eyes shooting open. Clara bent back down to lick up her juices before moving back up to kiss her on her lips. "Do you like the way you taste?" She asked seductively after pulling away from the kiss. The Doctor nodded, eyes lidded, before pulling Clara back down to kiss her again.

When they pulled away again the Doctor whispered, "I believe it's your turn." She flipped them around so she was on top. Clara gasped with the sudden change, and seeing the Doctor hovering over her like that, blonde locks falling towards her…

"Please." She muttered desperately, pulling down her panties and grasping the Doctor's hand, leading it to her entrance.

The Doctor smirked at her desperation, proud of having that effect on her. She pulled her hand away, lowering her head and abruptly sticking her tongue into her. Her tongue was still as skilled as it had always been, and Clara was putty in her hands in a matter of seconds. She took her tongue out and looked up at Clara. She was watching her with lidded eyes, one hand massaging her breast. The Doctor smirked at this and went back down to push her tongue into her again.

"Doctor." Clara mumble, moving her free hand down to push the Doctor's head down, her tongue going into her further. She moaned loudly, her hands running through the Doctor's long blonde hair.

Her tongue was thrusting in and out; sometimes she let it linger, lapping up Clara's wetness. When Clara finally came the Doctor licked it all up quickly, before crawling up and laying down to an exhausted Clara. She reached for Clara's hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide with wonder. "That was, just… wow." She managed to get out.

Clara smiled at her. "I think this new body will work." She said, chuckling lightly.

The Doctor turned to her, a small smile playing at her lips. "You think so?"

Clara nodded before leaning in to press a soft kiss against her lips. "I really do." She whispered, gazing into the Doctor's eyes.

"Good." She replied. She turned her head, looking back up at the ceiling. "Good."

**I hope you enjoyed and all reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
